


Siempre amigos

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Mejores Amigos, Teenagers, adolescentes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Greg y Mycroft se conocen en una escuela privada mientras ambos estudian bachillerato. Se hacen inmediatamente amigos y desde luego Gregory está dispuesto a protegerlo de todos los peligros del mundo. Por muy tontos que sean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue concedido gracias al grupo de Facebook "Mystrade is Real 4 Us", ¡ese es vuestro sitio si el Mystrade es vuestra OTP!

La “Academia Privada Everett” era el lugar favorito para Mycroft. La estructura del edificio era de principios del siglo XIX pero por dentro estaba completamente remodelado y era 100% tecnológico.

Tenía instalaciones para cada una de las asignaturas posibles y una biblioteca donde Mycroft se pasaba las tardes enteras, pese a que no se quedaba en la residencia.

Para Greg sin embargo ese lugar había sido su salvación. Una beca por sus excelentes notas había hecho que pudiera hacer el bachillerato en aquel instituto y jamás había pensado que podría combinar algunas asignaturas de ciencias con música o gimnasia.

Una tarde ambos chicos estaban en la biblioteca. Compartían solo las clases de ciencias y en ese mismo instante Mycroft estaba intentando explicarle a Greg una secuencia de fórmulas químicas que tendrían que aplicar en el examen práctico.

—Por enésima vez Greg —dijo Mycroft exasperado alzando las manos —. Si mezclas estos dos elementos la sustancia explotará. Incendiarás tu examen, la mesa y si la profesora Perkins no actúa rápido podrías incendiar el aula. Y te recuerdo que esa mujer tiene 60 años, no esperes agilidad y reacción inmediata.

Greg, que le miraba embobado, apoyó el codo en la mesa y le sonrió.

—Tranquilo Mycroft querido, eso lo entendí hace cuarenta minutos —le dijo.

—¿Y por qué demonios te lo he tenido que explicar 14 veces? —preguntó Mycroft ofendido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Porque me encanta ver cómo te frustras… Se te ponen las orejas coloradas —dijo apoyándose en la mesa y mirándole de cerca.

Mycroft se sonrojó más aún y echó la silla para atrás.

—¿Me recuerdas por qué somos amigos? —preguntó Mycroft mientras alzaba su libro de química y se escondía tras él.

—Porque soy encantador y un asco en ciencias —dijo mientras se revolvía un poco el pelo —. Y tú eres un chico bueno que me ayuda en mis deberes.

—¿Y qué me das tu a cambio? —preguntó Mycroft alzando las cejas detrás de su libro.

Greg se mordió el labio, cogió su lápiz y miró sus apuntes.

—Si me lo pidieras podría darte tantas cosas…  —comentó Greg como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Tranquilidad quizás?

El moreno rio.

—Vaaaale, me callo —dijo haciendo como si cerrara una cremallera imaginaria en su boca.

Acabaron los deberes en 20 minutos y salieron juntos de la biblioteca.

—¿Ahora tienes prácticas de rugby? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Mpfh —respondió Greg.

—¿El qué?

—Mphs ipgh pfff

Mycroft le miró y vio como Greg continuaba hablando con la boca cerrada, sin decir algo coherente.

—Te odio —le dijo el pelirrojo.

Greg sonrió y le pasó la mano por los hombros.

—Sí, tengo prácticas ahora. ¿Tú que harás? —preguntó Greg.

—Puedo esperarte y nos vamos juntos a casa.

Una bola de papel procedente de su espalda aterrizó en la cabeza de Mycroft, mientras un chico que había frente a él hizo un gesto de victoria.

—¡JÁ! ¡Jódete Edward no me has dado! —exclamó.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza y se apretó las asas de las mochilas. Greg se dio la vuelta y encaró a Edward, quien había tirado la bola de papel.

—¿Tú eres gilipollas? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

El chico alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—Greg joder, que no le quería dar a Holmes. James se ha estado metiendo conmigo toda la clase de música porque desafinaba. Empezamos esa guerra en el aula —se intentó defender.

—Pero le has dado a Mycroft —se quejó Greg empujándole.

—¡Joder es que estaba en medio! —exclamó

—¡Discúlpate o te las hago pagar! —exclamó cogiéndole del jersey.

Mycroft se aproximó a él con rapidez y le cogió por el antebrazo.

—Tranquilo Greg…

—No, tranquilo no. Tiene que disculparse. Seguro que lo hizo apropósito.

Edward miró a Mycroft con miedo.

—Lo siento Holmes, te juro que no quería darte a ti de verdad —le dijo.

Mycroft sin embargo sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias Edward, te creo —le dijo.

—¿Cómo que le crees? —preguntó Greg soltándole el jersey.

Mycroft le sonrió y tiró de su antebrazo. Greg se dejó guiar y ambos salieron fuera del edificio.

—Desde siempre cualquier objeto que vuele a mi alrededor me da en la cabeza —le explicó Mycroft con simpleza.

Greg le miró confundido.

—Querrás decir que te lo tiran…

—No Greg, se han llegado a estrellar contra mi nuca hasta gorriones que volaban bajo —confesó.

Greg se aguantó una carcajada y los mofletes se le inflaron.

—Mi hermano pequeño dice que debido a mi peso poseo mi propio centro gravitacional. Algo así como un imán invisible —le explicó.

—No digas eso —dijo Greg arrugando el entrecejo —. Tú no estás gordo. Y no eres un imán invisible —se quejó Greg.

Al pasar por debajo de unos de los árboles una nuez cayó a la cabeza de Mycroft seguida de una ardilla que huyó en cuanto revotó contra el suelo.

—¿Vas a decirme ahora que la ardilla también lo hizo a propósito? —le espetó Mycroft a Greg mientras se frotaba la nuca con fuerza para minimizar el dolor.

El moreno no pudo más y rompió en carcajadas.

—Vale, eso ha tenido su gracia —le dijo entre risas.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente.

—A mí no me hace ninguna —se quejó moviendo las manos en el aire —. Cualquier día se me va a caer un suicida encima y me matará —dijo en tono dramático —. Y lo peor será que él sobrevivirá…

Greg sonrió y le cogió por el antebrazo, enlazando su brazo con el de su amigo.

—Mycroft —le dijo muy serio —. Creo que seremos amigos de por vida así que te diré algo —le señaló con el dedo índice y le miró fijamente —. Seré tu guardaespaldas.

El muchacho alzó una ceja bastante sorprendido.

—¿Cómo que mi guardaespaldas? —preguntó —. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A que seré tu puta sombra —sentenció Greg poniendo los brazos en jarras como si fuera un superhéroe —. Apartaré de tu camino a cualquier papel, ardilla o suicida que se precie —dijo alzando los brazos.

Mycroft le miró sin entender pero Greg alzó un brazo y capturó una bola de  criquet que iba directo a la nariz del pelirrojo.

Greg, que parecía sorprendido de su propia hazaña, devolvió la bola a los chicos que estaban jugando y volvió a mirar a Mycroft.

—¿Lo ves? —le dijo —. Tu guardaespaldas.

Mycroft notó como se sonrojaba un poco.

—Muchas gracias… —murmuró.

—Nada, nada. Sabiendo esto mejor me esperas en la biblioteca. Cuando acabe voy a por ti y regresamos juntos a casa, ¿vale?

Mycroft asintió y le palmeó el hombro.

—Gracias de nuevo, guardaespaldas.

Greg sonrió orgulloso y le acarició la mejilla a Mycroft antes de correr a los vestuarios del gimnasio. Mycroft miró como se iba y sonrió hacia sus adentros.

Amaba esa escuela.

 

 


End file.
